<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HashiObi Porn for All to Enjoy by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595732">HashiObi Porn for All to Enjoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing but Porn (don't expect too much of a plot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mokuton, Mokuton Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of HashiObi porn. Each chapter will be something different but will always revolve around Hashirama and Obito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing but Porn (don't expect too much of a plot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mokuton Bondage with Praising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to me working on practicing porn without plot (or very little plot). And porn in general. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Obito moaned with his mouth around Hashirama’s cock. It was hot, heavy, and oh so delicious; he could literally suck on it all day. </p><p>He heard a muffled sob and he smirked around the organ. He opened his eyes and lazily peered at his partner’s heaving chest. That was about the only thing Hashirama could move since the rest of his body was bound by the Uchiha’s Mokuton.</p><p>Obito wiggled his tongue along an under vein and delighted as another muffled sob echoed in the shaded grove. He then slowly dragged his lips off.</p><p>Before he sat up he briefly nuzzled Hashirama’s member against the side of his face. As he did, he groaned deeply from removing his fingers from his own ass. </p><p>He moved to sit over Hashirama’s chest. His lover’s eyes were covered with a blindfold and another stripe of fabric was wrapped around the Senju’s mouth. The Uchiha took a moment to admire the shade of red that started from his partner’s face and spread down to his chest. It made the bite marks on his body strikingly stand out.</p><p>With deep satisfaction, he reached out and removed Hashirama’s blindfold. He smirked as the older man blinked rapidly before he focused on him with wide eyes. </p><p>Licking his lips, Obito scooted down, dragging his sac against hard abs that felt delicious. “You ready?” he murmured teasingly. He didn't wait for an answer and reached around to grab Hashirama’s cock.</p><p>He groaned deeply as he pressed himself down. Eyelashes fluttering, he moved his hips in small circles and short jabs until he was fully seated on his lover’s lap. Even with all of his prep work, the Senju was still big; definitely above average. But Obito would never complain about that since he stretched and filled him in ways that no one had before. </p><p>“Shit,” he cursed, words slightly slurred. “I’ll never get tired of having you inside me.” </p><p>Hashirama sobbed again and strained against his bonds.</p><p>A little giggle on his lips, Obito leaned forward, fingers tracing and lightly scratching over skin and muscles. His lover arched as best he could into his hands but couldn’t do much more than whine. </p><p>Still giggling, Obito nipped at the Senju’s lips. “I think you like it too,” he whispered seductively. He chuckled when his lover nodded eagerly.</p><p>He started to pepper kisses and licks along his lover’s jaw. While he did, he slowly lifted himself up off Hashirama’s cock and then pressed down again before it could leave his body. He did this a few more times, testing his limits on his movements before he set a steady pace. </p><p>Hashirama whined and sobbed under him. More giggles escaping, Obito stopped his licking and kissing to lace his fingers through the other man’s hair for a firm grasp. He then gently kissed the man through his gag. Instantly his lover quiet and hummed as he pressed back but made no indication for him to stop. It eased the Uchiha’s worry that he might be taking things too far.</p><p>When Obito became more accustomed, he began moving his hips faster. To get more force behind his movements though, he was forced to break their kiss in order to sit up. </p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good,” Obito breathed heavily amidst the sound of slapping skin. </p><p>He laughed breathlessly as the Senju struggled in his bonds again. “You want to touch?” he teased. </p><p>Hashirama’s pleading and hopeful expression made him laugh again. Yet a warm feeling settled in his chest that didn’t have anything to do with the scorching heat in his gut. No, this was from just at the thought of how much this man wanted him. He didn’t think he ever would get tired or stop being amazed by it. </p><p>Obito leaned back to show off more of his body. He ran one hand over his body and laughed again as Hashirama watched, enraptured, on where it touched. </p><p>He smirked, “Too bad.” He slapped his hips down forcefully but didn’t move up again. Instead, he playfully moved them in small circles as he tightened his muscles to grip Hashirama’s member. </p><p>He did this for a few moments while he watched his partner continue to whine and struggle. He didn’t feel an ounce of pity, however, even Hashirama looked at him so desperately. “You're going to have to come first,” he chuckled with a purr. He then went back to his brutal pace.</p><p>As Hashirama continued to sob and whine, the fire in Obito’s gut grew. Twisting and burning, he cursed and whined through gritted teeth while he resisted the urge to come. It didn’t help that at times he would twist his hips, his partner’s cock would brush his prostate that only increased the inferno and need.</p><p>He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head. “Come on, Hashi,” he grunted. “I want your cum. You going to give it to me?”</p><p>The Senju nodded frantically. Small tears were in the corner of his eyes as he achingly gazed at the Uchiha. </p><p>Grinning, Obito bent over until their faces were inches apart. “Then give it to me,” he purred, his yearning laced in his voice. He squeezed his ass muscles and caused Hashirama to sob again. “Fill me up. Give me what I <em> need.”  </em></p><p>As he spoke, he formed a one-handed seal and the Mokuton around Hashirama’s hips receded. It was only a second later that the Senju realized it and he immediately snapped them up.</p><p>Both men moaned and set a hard pace. Obito continued with dirty encouragement until he finally felt Hashirama’s hips faltered in their tempo.</p><p>“Yes,” the Uchiha hissed. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?” While he didn’t wait for a response, Hashirama nodded his head frantically nonetheless. “Come on, come! You can!” He picked up his pace. “Just come!” </p><p>It was a few more moments before Hashirama’s hips froze. He threw back his head, eyes rolling back, and groaned deeply. </p><p>Obito purred, feeling Hashirama release inside of him. He slowed his hips but didn’t stop as he milked his lover through his orgasm. </p><p>As he did, he reached out and removed the cloth over his lover’s mouth. He traced his fingers over Hashiram’s lips to ensure there wasn’t any sort of injury. </p><p>At his touch, Hashirama’s eyes turned to him. Obito’s breath froze at the pure adoration in his dark orbs. “Gods Obi,” the Senju murmured with a breathy voice. He pressed his lips against the Uchiha’s fingers. “You’re so amazing, Love.”</p><p>A low whine escaped Obito’s throat as warm heat pooled in his gut. He took himself in hand and whimpered, “Please...”</p><p>“Yes, Love,” Hashirama’s voice was quiet, awed. “Gods, Love, what you do is so amazing. You’re so good for me.” He kissed the Uchiha’s palm. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Obito keened and his jerky movements over his cock became messier. “Yes, yes, yes! Al-almost!”</p><p>Hashirama’s eyes were bright. “Will you be good and come for me?” he hummed. “You deserve it, Love. Deserve everything for being so good to me.” He kissed Obito’s fingers more. “Go ahead and come for me.”</p><p>Finally, the searing fire in his gut that he had been staving off snapped. Obito screamed a broken cry of Hashirama’s name while he fell apart. </p><p>He tugged and squeezed on his cock, covering his partner’s chest with cum, and babbled words he barely could understand. All of his focus was just on Hashirama’s velvety voice as he continued to praise him. </p><p>When he finished, the Uchiha collapsed against the other man. The grove was quiet except for the sound of their recovering breaths. </p><p>Obito found his voice again after a few moments. “And that’s why,” he panted softly, “why I had to shut you up.”</p><p>Hahsirama guffawed. “So it was worth it to make me come first?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Obito instantly responded.</p><p>With unsteady limbs, he pushed himself up as his partner laughed. He leaned forward and they shared a soft lazy kiss.</p><p>Pulling away, Obito formed a ram seal- too tired to even attempt a one-handed one- and the Mokuton receded. Ignoring the slight ache of Hashirama’s cock exiting his body, he made a small fuss over checking Hashirama. Once he was pacified that there were no injuries or any lasting damage, the two of them snuggled on the forest floor. </p><p>On their pile of clothes, Obito took a deep breath in the croak of his partner’s neck. He knew he probably should clean himself up but he didn’t want to disrupt the moment (and enjoy the feeling of Hashirama’s cum leaking out of him).</p><p>The Senju kissed his forehead as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Obito’s back. He hummed, “You feeling okay?”</p><p>“Never better.” Obito kissed his lover’s neck. “Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, yes,” the other man chuckled. “But I really missed touching you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Obito hummed. “Maybe when we try to experiment again we can just gag you.”</p><p>Hashirama giggled. “That’ll be fun!”</p><p>Obito huffed. “We’ll see.”</p><p>“You don’t think I can?”</p><p>The Uchiha lifted his head and saw his partner pouting at him. He knew it wasn’t serious, though, because of the adoration and happiness in his eyes. </p><p>Obito grinned. “Then prove me wrong,” he challenged. </p><p>Hashirama chuckled. He readjusted his grip to bring Obito closer for a brief kiss. </p><p>“Okay,” Hashirama snickered. “Just watch me!”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Obito replied before he leaned in again for another kiss. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank You For Loving Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quiet moment after sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>
  <span>The words were whispered breathlessly against Hashirama’s sweaty, heated skin. “Thank you so much for loving me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave the man pause from the soothing suckles he was applying to Obito’s neck. He pulled back, Obito’s tight grip around his shoulders loosening, until he was able to look at the scarred man’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their soft pants mixed together. Hashirama admired Obito’s sweaty, flushed face, bruised lips, and half-lidded eyes. Yet rather than the happy satisfaction he had seen before he collapsed against the Uchiha when he came inside of his lover, there was a rawness in the dark orbs Hashirama had come to love- something melancholy and tentative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama’s chest grew tight as he used one hand to gently brush against the scars on the right side of Obito’s face. The look was something that the Senju was familiar with as his partner often made it when he thought Hashirama wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama had done his best to keep that look away whenever it would appear and for the most part, he was successful. So he detested that he was seeing it now, especially when they were both still connected intimately- him inside his lover- after their lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hand touched Obito’s cheek, his partner closed his eyes and turned his head to press against his palm. Hashirama’s heart melted and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to press their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled when Obito let out a small noise of surprise but quieted when the Uchiha pressed back. They continued to press their mouths together without any heat for a few seconds longer before Hashirama pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hoped to see a spark of cheerfulness but his heart twinged when he still saw the lingering darkness. He caressed the area under Obito’s eye as he whispered, “You don’t have to thank me.” He leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I just love you because you are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mixed emotions flashed through Obito’s eyes but Hashirama didn’t have to chance to decipher them as the Uchiha closed his eyes just as he tightened his hold on the Senju’s body- including wrapping his legs around Hashirama’s waist. The movement caused Hashirama’s cock to leave his lover’s body and Obito groaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi...” Hashirama whispered with a shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover responded by moving his head to the junction of Hashirama’s neck and shoulder, concealing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama didn’t push, having learned long ago that his partner might need a moment, but wrapped his arms under Obito to maneuver them where they could lay side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a more comfortable position, Hashirama took to combing Obito’s hair and running a soothing hand over the other man’s back. The Uchiha shivered in his arms at the action and Hashirama couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long the two of them laid there. But when Obito pulled back, Hashirama couldn’t help but notice there was wetness in the Uchiha’s dark orbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito’s arms moved until his hands were braced against the back of Hashirama’s neck and he brought their lips together again in a firm kiss. Hashirama groaned a little and pressed back eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Hashirama was delighted to see some conviction in Obito’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will never know how much that means to me,” the Uchiha stated quietly. “And why that makes me want to give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama’s breath caught as he smiled softly. “It’s the same for me too Obi,” he replied back in a hushed tone. “It’s the same for me too.” He leaned forward to briefly deliver another solid kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Obito’s dark eyes were bright with warmth. The tightness in Hashirama’s chest loosened at seeing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them then cuddled together, Hashirama pulling their blanket over their bodies, and spoke softly into the early hours of the morning until they both drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still struggling with my depression and finding my mojo for writing but here is something that I wrote some months back. Enjoy. Happy Belated Valentine's Day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>